


The Real Stories

by Artemis1000



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Memories, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Landsmeet, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: It will be years until Anora understands what her father means when he tells her that the real stories differ from the heroic tales told in history books.





	The Real Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



There's a new book on Anora’s bedside table, _The Real Story of the Hero of River Dane_.

Loghain catches sight of it when he comes to tell her a bedtime story. He laughs. “Reading up on my misdeeds?”

Anora giggles. “No! I’m reading about how you saved us from the Orlesians.”

“There’s always more to it than the heroic stories books tell, Anora,” he says. She frowns and demands an explanation, so he tells her stories of the war - the real stories, about tough decisions and painful victories.

Some stories take years to understand. At the Landsmeet, she finally does.


End file.
